


Moon to Your Heart

by junkyunist



Series: Heart [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Happy The8 of Jun, Hurt/Comfort, If you're uncomfortable please skip the bold texts, Implied Smut, Implied bottom!minghao, It's in Jun's POV, JunHao centric, M/M, Mentioned of CYZJ era for Jun, Mostly in narrations, Nothing Hardcore, The angst is just little and only if you squints hard, You guys know JunHao loves each other right, happy end, non-au, there's nothing too graphic here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyunist/pseuds/junkyunist
Summary: There was always something from Minghao that caught Junhui's eyes, from his cuteness (Minghao wouldn't admit it), to his way of thinking which was way more mature than boys in his age should be. They both had left their house to reach their dream and being the only two Chinese speaking trainees didn't exactly gave them much choices but Junhui always tried his best to be there for Minghao.





	Moon to Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Happy THE8 of JUN!
> 
> This is my first time writing for JunHao Festival, so please enjoy ^^

There was always something from Minghao that caught Junhui's eyes, from his cuteness (Minghao wouldn't admit it), to his way of thinking which was way more mature than boys in his age should be. They both had left their house to reach their dream and being the only two Chinese speaking trainees didn't exactly gave them much choices but Junhui always tried his best to be there for Minghao.

 

The boy would ask him about Korean, practicing and learning together. They got closer with each days they spent together up to a point where they both had become each other's anchor.

 

  
Then it happened, their dream stage. Slowly but surely, walking towards the bright, shining dream together with the other 11 brothers, Junhui and Minghao felt a tug in their hearts.

 

  
Minghao had always been clingy to him, he was innocent and cute and often stick close to Junhui because he couldn't speak Korean well at that time and Junhui felt like the older brother he always dreamt of.

 

  
No matter what happened, every time Minghao felt overwhelmed he would always look at the back where Junhui would always be there for him, to give him the small push he needed. He could always count on Junhui.

 

  
Then people start shipping, obviously the company had something to do with the pairings and Junhui ended up with Minghao, he didn't mind it though.

 

  
Minghao's clinginess also fueled fans' obsession with them, it was fine... Still okay.

 

  
And one day the company gave them a song, a duet song between Minghao and Junhui and that was when he could feel that the younger was drifting away from him— _probably just felt burdened by this,_ Junhui thought.

 

  
They worked hard, trained hard and they became even more closer than before but also drifting further apart from each other, creating a distance between the two of them.

 

He didn't know why but Junhui could feel the tug in his heart, stronger than before.

 

  
Then their song was released, gaining various reactions from fans, mostly positive ones and so did their obsession towards the China Line.

 

In every show, they would always try to find a way to linked Junhui and Minghao together, at every fan signs, at every chances. It was fun, at first, they played along, teasing their fans until Junhui could see the discomfort in the younger's eyes every time someone asked about their relationship as the two Chinese in their group.

 

Nobody realised, fortunately, but Junhui always took over the conversation just because of the emotions in the younger's eyes tugged at his heart, hard and painful.

 

Minghao was never one to hide his feelings well, he couldn't lie and Junhui could see right through him like an open book. With each answers he said in interviews came also speculations from fans, from defending them to the extreme ones such as;

 

 

**"Minghao hates Jun, why would he stick to a clingy person like him?"**

**"Minghao is only using Jun to gain popularity, seriously he wouldn't be able to be here if it wasn't for Jun"**  

**"After he's well known, now he left Jun to bask in his own glory clearly just using Jun as a stepping stone."**

 

 

  
And so their fans clashed just like that, even when interviews after interviews and job offers coming in like a storm for both of them, the heat didn't cool down, the peak of hate was when they were in a collaboration show.

 

Minghao had grown out of his cute and innocent image into someone more mature and collected, they were doing fine. Supporting each other as always, _brothers always had each other's back right?_

 

That was until Minghao's fans attacked Junhui, mean words were thrown in his face from every directions but Junhui had to stay strong, for himself, for his group...

 

_And for Minghao._

 

Of course, even if it was hard and painful for him there were also good and happy memories. For example, he made a lot of friends there, from Jiacheng to Yanan. Junhui's easy going personality made him very likeable to everyone, even as he faced hard times when Yanan couldn't participate anymore. He stayed strong.

 

He was also there when Minghao was at the edge of a cliff when two of the contestants decided to leave, he made sure Minghao wouldn't blame himself for that, stayed in his hotel room, cuddled him to sleep as he could feel his shirt getting wet from the silent tears.

 

He would always be there for the younger, no matter what happened. He would always be Minghao's home, shelter, protection and comfort.

  
And when he decided not to continue participating as a contestant in the show, Minghao stormed into his room then pulled him into a tight hug as they made love for the first time that night, chasing away the tears that were falling from the younger's beautiful eyes as the moon became their only witness.

 

Whines, complaints, sulks and questions slipping out of the younger's mouth as he chanted his name like a prayer with every thrusts,  _Jun, Jun, Jun, Junnie gē._

 

They enjoyed the rest of their time in China, mostly with cuddles, kisses and the secret they shared under the moonlight.

 

No matter what the odds were, something happened between the two of them, something unspoken, something unbreakable.

 

Their fate was tied, and their future became one.

  
But Junhui felt it, the tug at his heart became harsher and more painful.

 

 _Minghao changed,_ both of them did.

 

Then as he became the dance trainer in a survival show in China he grew way too far for Junhui to be able to reach his hands, but even then, Minghao would come to him whenever he was overwhelmed and Junhui would chase away all of his insecurities and tears again, like that one night.

  
The hate comments didn't eased down, though they weren't as worse as they were back then but still, the joke was still there, the hate and envy was still there.

  
Flying back and forth between China and Korea was exhausting, he knew it (he too, experienced that) and only then he realized that Minghao was gone.

 

He knew, the younger was probably just too tired with his packed and crazy schedules, he was working hard, for his group and towards his dream.

 

And no matter what happened, Junhui would always be in his room to give Minghao a hug as the younger stormed inside, no words exchanged just enjoying the presence of each other.

 

Because no matter what happened, Junhui had sworn to always be there for Minghao, no matter what the conditions were.

 

Even when it became overwhelming, Minghao would always returned his hugs, clung onto his shirt as he buried himself in Junhui's warm protection but nowadays... He wouldn't.

 

Even when Junhui pulled him into a tight hug, Minghao would just stood there, saying as minimum words as possible, not even looking at Junhui's face.

 

He would stay in his room, for hours, _days_ and only came out to eat. Seungcheol had said it was probably because the younger was tired and just needed some time alone but Junhui understand, he knew and he wouldn't push it.

 

Because he had sworn that no matter how hard it became... No matter how painful it was for him... He would be there, for his group...

 

_For Minghao..._

 

Even if he lost himself in the process.  
But when Minghao pulled his hand away from the small touch Junhui made, that was when he realized that Minghao was too far gone.

 

They hadn't spoken for almost three months now except in front of cameras and it made their teammates worried but none of them would say anything even though they knew it must be Minghao who made the first crack in their relationship but Junhui would just shook his head, saying that it was nonsense. Minghao didn't do anything except growing up.

 

 

_"Yeah, growing up away from you," Jihoon said at the peak of his annoyance._

 

 

But Junhui just laughed it off, acting like his usual goofy self even though the words pierced through his heart like thousands needless, breaking him even more than he could take.

 

He had realized his feelings for the younger back when they were still trainees, but even then he knew that it was a line he _shouldn't_ cross.

 

So it was only normal for him to break like this, he was holding onto a time bomb and when it blew off, of course he would ended up hurting, _alone._

 

He didn't mind it though, as long as Minghao could reach his dreams, he didn't mind breaking apart, pieces by pieces.

 

Minghao just needed more time before he could fly high to the sky and it was Junhui's job to spread his wings, nurtured him to his best condition, teaching him how to fly before the younger fled on his own as Junhui stayed behind to watch over him even as the younger were flying too far away from him, almost disappearing from his eyesight.

 

But one night changed everything between them, one night changed their lives forever.

 

Minghao had stormed inside his room with a small, turquoise coloured box in his hands, pulling Junhui's attention away from his phone as he looked at the other Chinese male before he drowned himself in the scent of Junhui, a mixture of orange and citrus.

 

Junhui said nothing as he let the younger be, his eyes traveling to the small box Minghao had put on the bedside table, he wonder what was inside but decided to close his eyes and enjoyed what might be their last.

 

But he was wrong...

 

That night, there were no longer secrets between them, only the truth as they became one with the moon as their witness for the nth times. That night, the first time Junhui felt overwhelmed as Minghao warmth engulfing him, as his name slipped from Minghao's sweet lips, chanting his name like a prayer when the words could be heard between the tears.

 

The words that had Junhui frozen, unable to move as his eyes searched for any sign of lies in the younger's eyes that were filled with stars but there weren't any lies just a genuine and pure truth.

  
Then the younger said it again, whispering it over and over as Junhui sent him off the edge, filling him to the brink of insanity.

  
He looked down at Minghao, whose eyes were wet and puffy, lips swollen and red cheeks flushed deep in the shade of crimson.

 

Then he leaned down and kissed Minghao's right shoulder where a crescent was carved onto the skin and couldn't help but to smile as the younger traced his right shoulder where the same mark resided.

  
"My Ai," the younger whispered, basking in the moonlight.

  
"My Ai."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, there isn't much conversation in this, mostly in narratives and the angst isn't much either (you know how allergic I am to angst).
> 
> I just can't help but to think that works under JunHao tag are mostly angst or hurt/comfort, sometimes I wonder why but I mean, of course their friendship have been through a lot and there's just this hurt/comfort vibes around JunHao but also love and genuine feelings, I wanted to convey the feelings I got every time I see China Line so I made this story. Hopefully it isn't too much or far off.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💕
> 
> I work better with a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/junkyunist)
> 
> Hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__?s=09) to talk about Seventeen, Day6 and Monsta X (also OOR & MFS hard stan)
> 
> Ask me stuffs or send me JunHao prompts on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junkyunist__)


End file.
